La La Lainey
by TroublesomeAlex
Summary: Nico has been trying and he's pulling all the stops tonight, a gig, at her favorite club, after she broke up with her douchidy, douche boyfriend. Rated T for launguage, and some sensual stuff. Side note, Jeffi's australian, Deg's irish, Will's welsh/ british, and Jack is Scottish and a ginger.


**La La Lainey**

She was in the hunters. She wasn't like them though, then she left when she was kicked out for her habits. She was bi, going mostly after girls but when she found that she couldn't pregnant from them. She got into smoking from me, and drinking from the emotions. She liked being hung over it numbed the other was at clubs and parties all the time, showing her father that he had little control if any over her. Then she finally started dating boys again while still dating girls, boy or girl they were douche bags, they used and insulted her. She never saw me as an option though. Her arms were covered in ink, lyrics of songs. Some in rugged font, other elegant script. She was rough, she was fine, and she was out of her mind. And damn I loved her, it was wrong I was putting myself through torture. She liked whiskey, in the morning she put it in her coffee then proceeding to drink it till twelve. She got on people if you looked at her too long or with any emotion. She rebelled every day, everyday was Halloween to her, no christmas or thanksgiving, just Halloween. She was vile, vicious, sh was fine with being bitter it was her protection. And IT loved her, I love her like hate, and pain, and shame. She was the flame and I ws the forest, but I loved her and she loved me somewhere under her surly shield.

"Hey Thalia ever thought of drinking after five?" Travis asked.

"Hey Travis ever though of getting your dick out of Connors ass?" she asks. He gaps like a fish.

"So heard you got a new tattoo, from camps favorite tattoo artist" Annabth says

"Where'd you hear that Anniekins"

"Percy over here is on of the leaders of the gossip mill"she says. Percy blushes, and she gives him an affectionate punch on the shoulder.

"Well he's wrong, Nico's band has a gig tonight at my favorite club so, I'm gonna see if any of them have real meaning" she says

"And he hasn't played th songs to you personally?"Leo asks wiggling his eyebrows mouthing "Tap that"

"excuse me Valdez?"

"I think you know Grace"he says

"Know just clear it up for me"

"It's obvious your fuck buddies, or am I the only one?"

"Okay I see, I understand, just..." she sends an electric current running through him. he raises his hand .

"Leo, don't do it" piper warns

"I've got this beauty queen, and lesbianist Grace has a thing for him,"he says. Her face consorts into one of pure fury.

"Hey how about you come with me Thalia I have to go meet up with the band soon. Annbeth don't you have a tutoring session with Leo? Good, you do that, get him good and smart"I say. She comes with me on a promise that she could bring her boyfriend with her, a son of Apollo. He tried to get a ride with us, but I gave some lame ass excuse about my car being in shop, so I only had my bike. He went off after she consoled him.

"Change it will you?" she asked. I laugh and just speed up, knowing that would shut her up.

"Thalia, love why are you still hanging with this italian riff raft, come over to britain we have me" my guitarist and backup vocalist Will says

"Nope, Ireland better" Deg says

"I dare say Australia's best" Jeffi says.

"I"m taken boys"

"Another douche bag, come on even if you don't want me then take one of these wankers" Will says

"Hey, where's the gay one? I like him"she says

"That's the keyboard player and he's bi"Deg says

"Damn"

"He was gay, but you changed him" Jeffi

"Hey who are these guys?" her boyfriend asks. She turns around and the boys catch my look and put their "war paint" on.

"Who's this?" great Jack the keyboard player arrived.

"Who are you guys?" Dan asks

"These are Nico's band mates." his nose wrinkles at that."Nico's bandmates this is Dan my boyfriend" we walk away and huddle.

"American"Deg says in disgust.

"Yeah, you can smell it on him"Will says

"He's hot though, but that tan is totally fake" Jack says

"Dull blond hair spray tan say he's from the coast" Jeffi says.

"Son of Apollo actually" I say. All of us give signs of disgust.

"Plan A still in action?" Jack asks

"You bet" I say. We walk back. "Sorry had to handle Jack for being late" I say. He just nods

"Aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves?"

"No, I'm good"Will says

"Had my share of assholes today"Deg says

"Mum always said if they smell american stay away"

"Don't mind if I do, boys" Jack wiggles his eyebrows at us. "Jack, keyboard player, , and real ginger" he says putting out his hand. Dan takes it.

"Okay..." he says. He turns to Thalia and she waves us off. We head to the equipment and tune up the gig not starting for awhile. "Come on let's bail, not like they'll be many people here anyways"

"What do you mean?" she asks

"Just these guys don't seem legit, they don't even have one damn American in the band it seems racist" he says

"Yes and so is camp, only taking those of greek blood"she says bitterly

"I'm not staying gods damn it. If you haven't fucking noticed Nick or nancy whatever has a thing for you so do all those other guys. I don't share, and I'm not fond of orgy's" he says harshly.

"I am!" Jack shouts. Jeffi heads over there getting all big brother.

"Oi, layoff " he says

"Go back to your damn boy band" he spits.

"Okay, I'm not dealing with this, Jeffi go back to the band, you go back to camp and I'll stay here" Thalia says

"I think not darling, he's gonna apologize or he'll be the drumsticks"

"You don't want to mess with me"

"What you gonna do 'ey? Stab me with your little sword? Try me buddy"

"How the hell can you see my sword?" he asks, he turns to Thalia "How does he see my sword". Jeffi gives a loud sigh and rolls his eyes.

"Has the damn chemicals from that tan gone to your head?" he asks "Nico's a demi god, so are you, Thalia and Jack. Will's a wizard, Deg's a genius and is descended from the egyptian gods also wizard just a different type, I'm a damn shadow hunter other wise known as a demon hunter. Yeah buddy, all our different "religion" intersect we're all descended from some greater power. And you are the runt of this litter, know IF suggest you leave before my hand slips" he says.

"I'm leaving and we're over you and your weird ass bunch of AC/DC wannabe's are not worth my time and struggle" he says heading to his Pontiac "Oh and you suck at sex" he's hit by a beam of blue light and is blasted back a good 10 yards. I look at my band mates.

"Sorry my hand slipped" Will says. We leave his body slumped against the wall.

"Hey, you gits people are starting to get here" Will says.

"Alright, get the tech dude to pull the curtain" I say. We take our respected spots. "Good morning Brooklyn! I'm Nico and the Atlantic invasion!" I shout in the mic.

"1 2 3 4"he says to the time of his drumsticks They start with what sounds like "You belong with me by Taylor swift. If only they knew

You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like.  
And he'll never know your story like I do.

He wears jerseys  
I wear t-shirts  
He's team captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me!

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile since he brought you down.  
You say you're fine - I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a dick like that?

I wear Toms and  
He wears sneakers  
He's banging your friend  
Underneath the bleachers  
I'm dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Why can't you just fucking see?

Why can't you just fucking see?

You belong to me  
You belong to me  
You belong to me

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

They looked shocked by the turning of the song. We start the next song with a passion

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

_[Chorus]_

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be

Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

Our songs are different, but this is all for Thalia. "Okay before I start this next song I'd like to thank the only girl who can put. boys like us in our place and still date douchebags female or male. for getting us this gig and for dealing with me from the age of 10"

I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second

She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes  
Come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue  
Turn out the lights  
Turn on the radio  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Here I am  
There you go again, again  
And we will not ever be 18 again  
Again

And I'm worn out of fighting  
And every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
Here I am  
There you go again

So here I am, and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly  
And I'll take you anyway

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time _[x2]_

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2]_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2]_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
(Down, down in an earlier round)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
(Down, down in an earlier round)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
(Down, down in an earlier round)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

I had caught her attention and IT think she was catching on now. The crowd was liking it, the club was punk/pop/rock based so this was the norm for them, but for me this was a little out of my league. Deathcore, and Alt. rock is my league.

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb  
Blowing up I'll take you down  
Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude  
Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile  
Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)  
And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She slowly got closer to the stage, and that was just icing on the cake.

"Okay you wankers it's my turn, get out of my fucking way diangelo. Okay you twats, when IT say those who can sing are gonna sing along with me" Will says. He starts right away

Well I am the cancer running through your veins  
I am the sweat that's dripping down the side of your face  
Well I am the pain in the back of your legs,  
It makes you fall to your knees it makes you believe  
And I am the headline, that's going to make front page news  
I am that fashion that you're all into.

_[Chorus]_  
Well We had to try something different  
We had to try something new  
We had to make some heads turn  
We had to put this to you

And I am the rumour on everyone's lips  
I am the curse on your girlfriend's hips.  
We are the different so we'll make a start  
Tell all your friends, and sound the alarm.

I am that feeling, that you've done something wrong.  
I am that friend, who knew all along.

We say we have our best friends yet we stab them in the back.  
We try to show some love and, it's a skill that we lack.  
I've had it with this crowd, I'm done with this town.  
I've had enough of these shows and its over with you now.

Hold your hands in, into the air  
Hold your hands as, as if you care  
Oh hold on

Oh Josh Shit  
Behind your back they talk about you all the time  
Behind your back they spread some shit and spread some lies

I take my place back again. Pushing him out of the way

"I swear to Merlin you scratch my guitar I will kill you"

She self medicates..  
She cries to make her lies  
Seem more sincere when shes out of line,  
She's always right,  
Got her own best interest in mind,  
She's a bad girl, always out of line,

She's kind at times,  
She's the first to pick a fight,  
And convince she's always right,  
She's up and down, and in and out,  
Of this world.. she's always out of line,  
She's always out of line..

She drives me crazy, all of the time  
Bi-polar baby, one of a kind,  
She'll break your heart, like she broke mine,  
Bi-polar baby, make up your mind..

She's a waste of time, she'll leave you high and dry,  
She curses and kisses, and talks while she listens,  
She's a bad girl.. always out of line,  
She's a bad girl, always out of line,  
Always out of line..

She drives me crazy, all of the time  
Bi-polar baby, one of a kind,  
She'll break your heart, like she broke mine,  
Bi-polar baby, make up your mind..

Time's slipping away, gotta pick up the pace,  
Like shes running a race and I'm left behind,  
Is she worth the chase, should I let her go?  
If she comes in close, but she knows it slow..  
(down...) (?)

She drives me crazy, all of the time  
Bi-polar baby, one of a kind,  
She'll break your heart, like she broke mine,  
Bi-polar baby, make up your mind..

She'll drive you crazy, all of the time  
Bi-polar baby, one of a kind,  
She'll break your heart, like she broke mine,  
Bi-polar baby, make up your mind..

Make up your mind..

She was in to hardcore, I was in to rock and roll  
She was in to girls it was her own form of birth control  
She was smoking cigarettes and drinking before 5  
She was wild, she was fine with being hungover all the time

Come on!

She was always at a party disappointing daddy,  
Always dating dirtbags, everyone but me she had  
Lyrics from her favorite song tattooed on her arm  
She was rough, she was fine, she was way out of her mind

I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...  
I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...  
I love her like hate, I love her like pain,  
I need her like a picnic needs the rain  
I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...

She loved drinking whiskey first thing in the morning,  
She would start a fight, if you looked at her the wrong way  
Everyday was Halloween a reason to rebel,  
She was wild, she was fine with being bitter all the time

I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...  
I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...  
I love her like hate, I love her like pain,  
I need her like a picnic needs the rain  
I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...

La La La La La La La La La La...  
La La La La La La La La La La...

I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...  
I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...

She was smoking cigarettes and drinking before 5  
She was wild, she was fine with being hungover...

I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...  
I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...  
I love her like hate, I love her like pain,  
I need her like a forest needs a flame  
I love her like rage, I love her like shame  
I need her like a victim needs the plague  
I love her like La La La La La La La La La La...

"Thalia Grace, darling, this boy is bloody head over heels in love with you he'll go to the heavens and back to be with you, know get him off my stage before I take him for myself" Jack says. I turn to him and I hear the clomping of her combat boots on stage. She jumps on me and kisses me

"Get off of the stage!"

"Music!"

"Yeah, buddy"

She pulls away looking at me.

"You got something to say to me?"

"Dan's a complete liar and we haven't even had sex"I say breathless

"What IT wanted to hear is Sorry for being a complete sap, and ruining your makeup. I promise I'll go back to my old music and IT will never that ever again, but I'll take what IT get" she says.

"Guys continue, I got stuff to handle" I say throwing my guitar to Jack letting him take my place.

"Tap that Di Angelo"Deg yells in the mic.

Two days later...

"Thalia, we need to talk" I look at her across the kitchen in the apartment we've shared since she quit the hunters. She was making her usual coffee, creamer, whisky mix.

"Hmmm?"she replies taking a drink from it sitting across from me at the table.

"Don't you think you should cut back?"I ask gently.

"What do you mean Nico?"she asks defensively

"The drinking, and freak outs. Not completely, just cutback some you know? Like only at parties, celebrations, clubs. Not every waking hour."

"Do you have a problem with my drinking?"

"Yes I do actually. It's gonna kill you if you weren't a demigod you'd be dead. Your livers gonna fail on you"I say my voice slightly rising.

"I drink to help me, butt the hell out"

"No you drink because you are a coward" she throws the whisky bottle at my head and I catch it smashing it on the ground.

"Shut the fuck up" she yells.

"No, I just got you, I'm not gonna lose you to a car accident, or alcohol poisoning, or you doing something stupid while under the influence. You take your problems out on the alcohol, not gonna work anymore. You have me and you can use me, and run away from me, and hit me, and curse me, electrocute me, send furcious winds at me, rain on me, kill me IN don't care. I'm yours, do what you want"I say spreading my arms wide ready for the headline in CHB Newspaper "Nico Di Angelo killed by love". She stares me down and her skin crackles with electricity. She jumps on me and kisses me. And I'm not sure if its her electrocuting me or the kiss, but man I'm a lightning rod. Lightning makes contact on our floor leaving scorch marks. We continue to kiss and she pulls away

"I promise" she whispers biting my ear for effect

"What?"

"I promise to stop, but only if you kiss me like that everyday, all hours of the day"

"Promise" she smirks

"Good" she plants a kiss on my lips and gets off me. She heads off to my room and IT follow.

I love her, and she's gonna kill me.

She loves me, and I'm gonna keep her alive.


End file.
